Britannic Broadcast
Set-up in the wake of the Centennial Coup, Britannic Broadcast is Tampico's local radio station. Playing songs from across the pond as well as local and new hits, they also get the odd news report. Establishment After the establishment of a fair government in Tampico, there was a need to assure the people of a true change in not only leadership, but mindset. To help address this issue, George Tallmadge gifted a former MI9 safehouse that was currently being used for storage to a childhood friend Edward Houseley. He also gave Houseley the contents of the building, and license to broadcast freely. When Housely visited the property he saw it contained several radios and spools of wire, as well as furniture, calendars and an assortment of other items. He then hired several natives to clean it out and an engineer to set up the radio. When the labor was completed, Houseley then began to look for staff. He looked high and low throughout the city, hanging out at nightclubs, bars and street fairs for months. He finally settled on a trio of DJs, found a proper receptionist and a starry-eyed youth to sweep up. The hardest part was finding a station manager, for it was simply ungentlemanly for him to sit in there every day. The answer literally knocked on his door one night, a rain-soaked woman in a beat-up duster. She introduced herself as Stacy Kerrigan, and that she was there for the manager job. When admitted inside, she told him of her qualifications; she had raised five children by herself after her husband died in the PDF; she fought off Lipan from their farm dozens of times, and had organized several militias. When she began to look him over and 'mother' him, he gave her the job on the spot, more to get rid of her. Stacy proved every bit the manager she claimed to be, organizing the affairs of the station as she used to do with her home. With everything in place, they launched onto the airwaves on March 7th, 2268. Originally playing only soft melodies, they have expanded their catalog over the years, adding American and Mexican songs, and even a few from after the war. They have also reported on events happening around Tampico. To help ease the financial burden, Housely began selling airtime around town, allowing brothels and churches to play back-to-back until Kerrigan put her foot down. Since then everything has been smooth sailing for the 'little Jukebox.' DJs Montgomery "Monty" Hughes: the morning DJ from 6:00 AM to 12:00 PM, Monty used to be a comedian in the various clubs and bars around the Dominion before being hired on by Housely. He prefers up-tempo big band and swing music, and jokes between tracks. Dugan Perryton: The Vice-Treasurer of the Tampico Young Adult Literary Society, Housely immediately thought of him due to his smooth, soothing voice. Dugan plays dance and classical records as well as the fair majority of commercials. He works from 12:00 PM to 6:00 PM. Benjamin Overby: a Newcomer to Tampico from Texas, he impressed Housely in a card game one night. Overby has an affinity for music from his homeland as well as any music from after the war that he can track down. He works from 6:00 PM to midnight, after which the station turns off until 6:00 AM. Category:Mexico Category:Sites Category:Tamaulipas Category:Radio Stations